Aprendiendo a ser muggle
by FairyBlanca
Summary: Draco Malfoy odia a los muggles y a los sangresucia más que nada,y por eso no soporta que la estúpida Granger sea su compañera Premio Anual.Y Ahora,por culpa de ese odio y del viejo degenerado de Dumbledore,va a pasar una larga estancia con Hermione en el mismo piso del Londres muggle.¿Lo conseguirá?¿Pero lo más importante:¿Lo comprenderá ella antes de que ocurra alguna desgracia?
1. Chapter 1:Capítulo 0: Prólogo

**Aquí de nuevo con otra historia y sin continuar mis otros proyectos…**

**Sí, sí, ya sé... ¡Pero es que se me van ocurriendo!¡ Yo no tengo la culpa! XD No me matéis… **

**Así que, aquí sentada en el sofá de mi casa, arropada con una manta y a tan solo dos días de "La vuelta al cole" (¡Hermanos, alcémonos y linchemos a quien inventó esa estúpida frase!- Asentimiento general.), escribiendo el inicio de una nueva historia con otros de mis personajes preferidos (que por cierto, dan mucho de sí… Creo que nunca he leído tantas historias diferentes sobre unos personajes… ¡Deberían empezar a cobrar por actuar en fanfics! Ya serían infinitamente ricos XD).**

**¡Y, cómo no, no podía faltar mi copia-y-pega de las **_**advertencias!**_

-Cambios de escena: oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo

-Los pensamientos puede que no estén señalados de ninguna forma, o incluso mezclados con las observaciones.

-….- Diálogos.

-Posible lenguaje fuerte o subido de tono y violencia explícita.

-Posible lime y más adelante lemon.

-Posibles spoilers de ¿algo? Y posibles invenciones mías de cosas que quizá ni son posibles en Harry Potter. Sí es así, disculpen.

-¡Ah! ¡Y puede que haya revivido un poquito a Dumbledore y a algún otro…! (¿No les importa?)

Siguiente tema a tratar…Redoble de tambores… ¡Regreso del típico…!:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad son exclusivamente de la jefa y señora J. , creadora de Draco-Dios-encerrado-en-un-cuerpo-mortal-que-derrocha-sexappeal-Malfoy y el resto. Solamente el intento de historia es mío.

**Bueno, y tras haberme acercado unos cuantos ositos de gominola y una Cocacola para lo del sueño (Os aconsejo que hagáis lo mismo, sobre todo lo segundo si os ponéis a leer muy tarde, como una servidora)… ¡Allá vamos!**

…**..**

…**.….. Aprendiendo a ser muggle…**

** ólogo.**

**Draco's POV**

Una gran "D" escrita con tinta roja se alzaba en medio de la casi inmaculada hoja de papel.

Había vuelto a suspender.

Realmente tampoco le importaba mucho, en lo referente a su vida, todo seguiría igual…Excepto claro, su expediente académico, su futuro, su reputación, su título de Premio Anual, aunque claro para estar viendo a la sangresucia Granger todo el pululando por la Torre buscando libros que devorar como una buena rata de biblioteca, mejor dejar de serlo…

Pero, por mucho que desearía alejarse por de la estúpida comelibros, no podía; o todo se iría al traste.

Y por ello llevaba semanas estudiando todo lo posible sobre esos asquerosos muggles para aprobar esa mierda de examen que tenía delante. ¡Qué por cierto! ¿¡Por qué cojones existía una asignatura llamada "Estudios Muggles"?!¡¿No era este un colegio de magia?! ¡¿Qué quiero saber yo sobre esos asquerosos muggles?!

¡ARG!¡¿POR QUÉ NO ELEGÍ ADIVINACIÓN!¡Al menos se puede copiar fácilmente! Solo tienes que hacerle la pelota a la loca-psicópata de Trelawny asintiendo a todo lo que ella diga, e inventándote los pequeños detalles faltantes, creando así una mierda de predicción que no se creería nadie excepto esa mujer.

Genial. Pero ya era tarde para pensar en esas cosas.

**FIN Draco's POV**

Ya escogió cuando le preguntaron, chuleándose de que lo que eran costumbres de seres inferiores podía aprenderlos él durmiendo. Y miradle ahora…

Todavía estaba Draco entre medio muerto de desesperación e intentando recuperar su temple habitual para trazar un plan para asesinar al nuevo profesor, o en el caso menos probable, aprobar con nota el siguiente examen o, en un caso extremo el último; cuando McGonagall abrió un tanto estruendosamente la puerta del aula interrumpiendo la clase.

Rápidamente, la jefa de Gryffindor se acercó al nuevo profesor del cual el Malfoy no sabía ni el nombre, y le susurró algo al oído.

Segundos después, Draco se vio en el pasillo caminando a la derecha de la profesora en dirección al despacho del director, y lo único que su cerebro era capaz de procesar era una única frase: "A ver qué quiere este viejo degenerado ahora".

Después de decir "Sorbete de limón" contraseña que por cierto el demasiado confiado Dumbledore no había cambiado desde… ¿Nunca?; ambos avanzaron escaleras arriba hacia el torreón que hacía las veces de despacho.

Nada más llegar el hombre les recibió con un saludo y una inclinación leve de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le hacía señas a McGonagall para que se retirara. Pero antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca, Dumbledore tuvo que lidiar con el inminente enfrentamiento.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, sangresucia?!-. Draco había sido el primero. Previsible, asintió Albus.

-Sé lo mismo que tú, estúpido Malfoy.- Respondió a la defensiva Hermione.

-Pues, lárgate. Me han dicho que en la biblioteca hay una montaña de libros esperando a que vayas a comértelos, y quizá así coges alguna curva, porque lo que es ahora… - Escupió Draco sarcástico mientras la miraba sin el menor atisbo de deseo en la mirada, de arriba abajo.

-¿¡Qué has dicho, estúpido hurón oxigenado!?-. Chilló muy cabreada ya la Gryffindor.

-¡SILEEENCIOO!- Grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones el director, atrayendo así la atención de sus dos estudiantes.- Nadie se va a marchar de aquí, señor Malfoy, porque tengo que tratar un asunto con ustedes. Pero claro, si son lo suficientemente adultos para escuchar, sino…- Dumbledore desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del despacho, avisándoles.

-Perdón, director.- Hermione se hundió un poco en sus silla.

-Puede continuar.- Respondió el Malfoy altaneramente como de costumbre. El rubio se mantuvo de pie y un tanto alejado al escritorio del más mayor cerca del cual se hallaba sentada la morena.

-Bien. Entonces, comencemos.- Apoyó los codos en su mesa y entrecruzó todos los dedos delante de su rostro.

-Señor Malfoy, el profesor McAllister me ha informado de que no va usted muy bien en su clase, ¿no es así?- Albus sonrió ligeramente al ver la cara de indignación y frustración que le dirigía el rubio platino.- Bueno, pues usted sabrá perfectamente que si usted llegara en algún momento a suspender una evaluación completa de la clase de Estudios Muggles, se le retiraría el título de Premio Anual y con él todos sus privilegios, bueno, y al mismo tiempo sus obligaciones…- La cara de Malfoy era un poema con cada palabra que el director pronunciaba. Mas Hermione estaba completamente desconcertada, ¿qué hacía ella allí?- Por lo que el profesorado y yo, después de mucho discutir, hemos llegado a un acuerdo y hemos encontrado una posible solución por la cual podría salvar su título y todo lo que este conlleva.-

Draco miraba ahora al hombre expectante. Aunque algo dentro de él le decía que lo siguiente que el director iba a decir no le iba a gustar nada. Quizá era por esa sonrisa malévola que se le iba formando en la comisura del labio, quizá por la diversión que veía brillar en sus pequeños y oscuros ojos tras esas gafas inventadas en la época por la que Merlín acababa de nacer, quizás, solo quizás. Y entonces, ocurrió una catástrofe.

-Hemos decidido que usted debe realizar todo lo que queda de trimestre en una escuela del Londres muggle.-

A Draco se le heló la sangre y entró en un estado de shock.

Hermione, por su parte intentaba acallar las sonoras carcajadas que saldrían de su garganta sin no se controlaba después de oír las palabras del director y girarse a mirar el rostro del ahora posiblemente en coma chico rubio platino, (de bote en su sincera opinión).

-Y que la señorita Granger, aquí presente, le acompañará para ser su tutora personal debido a sus amplios conocimientos sobre el mundo muggle.-

Y entonces la escena volvió a dar un giro inesperado. Hermione paró de reír de golpe y puso cara de espanto; mientras que Draco pareció recuperarse del coma y empezara a abrir la boca para gritar una sarta de insultos.

Y eso pasó. Diez segundos después de que los gritos y llantos comenzaran Dumbledore hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita y tras susurrar _Silencio, _ambos estudiantes quedaron silenciados contra su voluntad.

-Terminaré de explicarles los detalles de esta manera. Luego, si tienen alguna queja que se pueda resolver, expónganla al final.- Ambos asintieron, una ya decaída viendo lo que iba a ocurrir inevitablemente y el otro desafiando furiosamente con la mirada al mago mayor.

-Como iba diciendo, señorita Granger, usted es la única persona cualificada debido a su facilidad para estudiar, a sus perfectas calificaciones y a su condición de Premio Anual, para acompañar al joven Malfoy en su "viaje de estudios". A causa de todo ello, esto no será un problema para usted. Además, se le otorgarán treinta puntos extra en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, gracias a esta actividad extraescolar. Y sabiendo a donde apuntan sus ideales sé que usted no dejará escapar esta oportunidad.- Hermione asintió casi imperceptiblemente, resignada.- Y usted, señor Malfoy, conociendo su historial, y también su futuro bastante ambicioso, no hará falta decirle que necesita de esta oportunidad. No la desaproveche.- Todavía cabreado pero ya algo más calmado, Malfoy asintió también al director. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero tonto no era. Y ese viejo chocho tenía razón. Lo necesitaba.

-Bien, procederé a retirar el hechizo silenciador.- Volvió a realizar un suave movimiento con la varita y los dos chicos notaros como el aire volvía a la zona de sus cuerdas vocales, recuperando así el habla.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- Dumbledore sonrió cordial.

-No.- Respondió seca y amargamente Draco. Había perdido esa batalla nada más comenzarla y eso le dolía más que un golpe real.

-Pro-Profesor… ¿Cuándo saldríamos?- Susurró Hermione mirando todavía al suelo.

-Mañana mismo por la tarde. Se les otorgarán los materiales necesarios para continuar el temario de todas sus clases actuales allí, y se les dará tiempo para informar a sus familiares y amigos. Luego, cogerán el translador que hay en Hogsmeade y, junto a sus equipajes, aparecerán en su nuevo hogar durante los próximos tres meses.-

-Por cierto, deberán cooperar en todo momento, sino, siento decir que esta tarea habrá sido tan solo una pérdida de tiempo para ambos.- Hermione levantó la cabeza y la giró para mirar a Draco durante unos instantes. Aunque intentaban mirarse con odio, en la mirada de ambos podía verse el brillo de la incertidumbre por lo que vendría los meses siguientes.

-Bueno, sin nada más que decir, pueden retirarse. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde. ¡Ah! Y buenos días.- Consiguió decir justo antes de que un enfadado rubio saliera casi cerrándole la puerta en las narices a su compañera que, simplemente susurró un "Buenos días para usted también, profesor.", y, abriéndola de nuevo, salió silenciosamente.

Segundos después todo su despacho volvía a estar en silencio a excepción del crepitar del fuego en l chimenea.

Dumbledore miró a Fawkes y sonrió tanto que las arrugas de su rostro se incrementaron notablemente, y sus ojos desaparecieron debajo de sus gafas.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Esta había sido su mejor idea en años.

…**...**

**Y hasta aquí el Prólogo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les llama la atención? Espero poder seguirla pronto porque me ilusiona mucho y disfruto bastante escribiéndola y metiéndome en la mente de Draco. Jejeje.**

**Bueno, volveré en cuanto pueda. No lo duden. Los quiero muchísimo.**

**¿Me dejarían un review?**

**FairyBlanca.**


	2. Chapter 2: Capítulo 1: ¿Despedida?

**Hoy no hablaré mucho, pues como podéis ver he actualizado pronto. ;) **

**Así que, sin más que decir, dejaré lo típico y luego la continuación con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que me tiene intrigada hasta a mí misma. XD **_**Advertencias:**_

**-**Cambios de escena: **oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo **-Los pensamientos puede que no estén señalados de ninguna forma, o incluso mezclados con las observaciones. -….- Diálogos. -Posible lenguaje fuerte o subido de tono y violencia explícita. -Posible lime y más adelante lemon. -Posibles spoilers de ¿algo? Y posibles invenciones mías de cosas que quizá ni son posibles en Harry Potter. Sí es así, disculpen. -¡Ah! ¡Y puede que haya revivido un poquito a Dumbledore y a algún otro…! (¿No les importa?)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes e historia reconocibles que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad son exclusivamente de la jefa y señora J. , creadora de Draco-Dios-encerrado-en-un-cuerpo-mortal-que-derrocha-sexappeal-Malfoy, Hermione y el resto. Solamente el intento de historia es mío.

**Y, por cierto, quería hacer un especial agradecimiento a la primera persona que sigue este fic, por lo que, este capítulo se lo dedico a… ¡Aigo Snape! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y apoyo!**

…**.…..Aprendiendo a ser muggle…..…**

**1.¿Despedidas?**

**Draco's POV**

Si el día no podía irme peor, aparece ese viejo loco y ¡ZAS!

Lo tenía que haber supuesto desde el instante que esa arpía cartera de Dumbi apareció en la clase.¡ARG!

¡Y encima con Granger! ¡Esa asquerosa sangresucia!

No, la vida no le podía ir peor a Draco Malfoy en esos instantes, bueno, y durante los próximos tres meses. O, sí…

Draco caminaba furiosamente por los oscuros pasadizos de las mazmorras. Se dirigía a su sala común para hacer su equipaje para su larga y tortuosa estancia rodeado de repugnantes muggles y de la-asquerosa-sangresucia-Granger-perrito-faldero-de-McGonagall, cuando chocó con algo que le recordaba siniestramente a Myrtle la Llorona.

-¡Draquito!- Lloriqueaba la desmejorada chica. Su pelo negro largo estaba completamente despeinado, y había pasado de estar liso a ser una maraña gigante de nudos; sus ojos rojos y llorosos parecían haber recibido una bomba de tinta negra lanzada sin avisar pues con tanto llanto todo el maquillaje se le había corrido y realizaba largos caminos negros hasta su cuello; y su nariz moqueaba continuamente. Pero lo más horrible, sin duda alguna, era su voz. Si antes sonaba como el estridente chillido du un gato pariendo, ahora era como eso pero además el gato había sido atropellado y daba sus últimos alaridos de dolor. Y no es broma, porque Pansy Parkinson en esos instantes podía haber pasado perfectamente por el fantasma de la chica asesinada hace cincuenta años en los baños.

-¿Pa-Pansy? ¿Eres tú?- Draco estaba desconcertado. La chica era una melodramática de cojones, pero ¿cómo había terminado así? Esto era fuerte hasta para ella.

-¡¿Es cierto?! ¡¿Es verdad lo que van chillando por ahí la comadreja y San Potter?! ¿Te marchas? ¿¡Y con la sangresucia asquerosa esa?!- La morena pasaba de la desesperación total a la rabia pura.

-Sí, es cierto.- Respondió seco el rubio y puso una mueca de asco por la realidad contra la que la chica despotricaba y por las pintas que esta traía.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO OLVIDASTE QUIÉN ERES?! ¿¡O…NO SERÁ QUE TE GUSTA ESA PERRA?!- Los gritos de Pansy ya eran insoportables.

-Ya, Pansy.- Draco no elevó la voz en ningún momento.- Obviamente no es nada de eso, pero quiero que tengas muy claro algo que pareces haber olvidado.- Él situó sus labios en un solo movimiento junto al oído de ella. Y susurró con frialdad.- Solo porque seas mi "puta habitual no te da ningún derecho a siquiera levantarme el tono, ni, a mucho menos, hacerme reclamaciones de ningún tipo. Nuestro intento de contrato matrimonial se rompió hace mucho tiempo, y me alegro.- Hizo una leve pausa para oír como la respiración de la chica se cortaba e intentaba contener las lágrimas que, ahora sí, querían salir con fuerza.- ¿Quién querría casarse con la zorra a la que todo el colegio se ha follado? Soy un Malfoy, nunca se te ocurra olvidarlo.- Y alejó y se dirigió de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin.

La chica, hundida y humillada, se dejó caer al suelo y estalló en llanto.

Draco suspiró. Ese tipo de mujeres nunca entendían. Siempre se había preguntado cómo había acabado esa idiota en Slytherin, y seguía sin descubrir la respuesta.

Bueno, iba a echar de menos su cuerpo, porque estaba muy buena y sus habilidades eran… bueno, como decirlo… Muy placenteras. Pero la verdad no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Cuando volviera del estúpido viaje del viejo chocho, esa zorra ya estaría otra vez a sus pies suplicando que la llevara a su habitación. Sí, el dinero hacía mucho. Pero el dinero y el sexappeal juntos lo hacían todo. Y él tenía suficiente de ambas para veinte vidas.

Giró a la derecha en la esquina y casi se dio de bruces con la puerta de entrada a su sala común. Eso por tener la mente en otra parte.

-"Muerte a los impuros".- Y con estas palabras, el cuadro del hombre viejo con una mirada escalofriante, se movió a la izquierda con un chasquido y dio paso a el pasillo de entrada a los dormitorios de las serpientes.

Nada más entrar, lo primero en lo que se fijó Draco era en el increíble silencio incómodo que recorría su sala común. Los segundo, las miradas de desconfianza de todas las personas que se encontraban en ella, todas fijas en su persona. Y su mente unió cabos.

Todos le miraban acusadoramente y le exigían una explicación a una noticia que, por lo visto, la sangresucia no había tardado en anunciar a todo el mundo.

¡Joder! ¡Solo había ido al baño a echarse agua en la cara para aclarar sus ideas después de salir del despacho de Dumbledore! ¡¿Qué cojones había pasado en sus quince minutos de ausencia en sociedad?!

Uno de sus "mejores amigos" se acercó a él lentamente. Zabini se situó de pie delante de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado Draco?- Dijo, muy serio. El pervertido Blaise había pasado a ser la seriedad en persona. Hoy podía pasar cualquier cosa. Definitivamente el mundo había perdido la cabeza.

-Nada, Zabini. Me tengo que marchar este trimestre por orden del viejo loco de Dumbledore o todo se irá al traste.- No quería darle más explicaciones. Blaise no le caía mal realmente, pero tampoco se fiaba del todo de ese muchacho alocado que no sabía mantener la boca cerrada.

-Entonces es verdad.- La voz de Nott se oyó por todo el lugar cuando bajo el libro que estaba leyendo con grana atención delante de su rostro antes de que Blaise hablara.-¿Qué va a pasar?- La mirada medio adormilada de Theodore competía con el tono de fría preocupación de sus palabras.

-Ya os he dicho que nada.- Draco no perdía en ningún momento su mirada dura y seria y su tono calmado de voz.- Todo seguirá igual. Haré ese estúpido curso o lo que sea, y luego volveré aquí. Y NADA VA A CAMBIAR.-Remarcó cada palabra al hablar.

-Bueno, entonces, tema zanjado.- Anunció Nott.

-Me alegra que me comprendas, Theo.- Le respondió el rubio con una mirada gélida.- Ya podéis largaros todos.- El tono de voz de Draco se elevó por primera vez en toda la "conversación".

Todos lo Slytherins excepto Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, prácticamente corrieron asustados a sus habitaciones.

-No hacía falta que los asustaras, Draco.- Medio susurró Blaise.

-Y a ti que te importa, Blaise. Son unos putos entrometidos. Y no distan mucho de ti.- Habló el rubio de espaldas a su compañero, sirviéndose un vaso de whiskey de fuego del mini-bar.

-¡Eh,Eh! ¡Qué yo no te he hecho nada, tío!- Blaise hizo movimientos con las manos en plan "tranquilidad". Sí, llamada universal, Zabini había vuelto.

-Y…Con que… ¿Granger, eh Draco?- A Malfoy se le crispó una ceja.-Es una impura. Lo sé. Pero, no me dirás que no tiene un buen polvo, ¿no?- La mirada de Blaise había pasado a ser la típica lasciva que tanto repugnaba a Draco. No soportaba esa faceta del Zabini. Le daban arcadas solo de recordar lo que este era capaz de hacer.

-No puedo creer que digas eso, Zabini. Es repulsivo que puedas pensar así. Aunque para algo tenía que servir la única neurona que tienes. Y ya que no es para tus estudios, debido a tus notas, en algo la invertirás…Pero eso es cosa tuya. Solo no te la tires conmigo cerca.- La cara de asco de Draco se incrementó.

-Bueno, Draco. Solo decía que está buena. No hace falta que te pongas así.- Bufó el insultado.- Nott, tío, defiéndeme.-

-Tiene razón, Blaise.- Respondió Theo a su llamado sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-¿Qué lees, Theo? ¿Otro libro sobre la Historia de la Magia? Si sigues así vas a acabar como la comelibros.- Le apuñaló el Malfoy verbalmente. Y ese era su mejor amigo. Al menos, en el que más confiaba.

-Ya soy así.- Le habló con simpleza el castaño.

Los ojos azules turquesa de Theodore Nott se perdieron entre los párrafos del libro que, con tanto entusiasmo leía, desconectándose de todo en ese instante.

-Genial. Ya ha puesto "esa mirada".- Señaló Zabini.- Le hemos perdido.- Dramáticamente se colocó una mano sobre la frente para luego hacer como que se desmallaba.

Draco rodó los ojos justo antes de ponerlos en blanco. Eso lo hacía mucho en presencia de esos dos.

-Por cierto, ¿y Pansy? Salió a buscarte lloriqueando antes. ¿La has visto?- Preguntó el ojimarrón.

-Sí.-

-Por tu mirada diría que ha habido pelea. Parece que alguien se quedó sin sexo durante una temporada, ¿eh?- Rió Blaise.

-No digas tonterías, Zabini. ¿Recuerdas? Me voy. Para cuando este de vuelta esa zorra estará suplicando que me la tire.- Dijo con autosuficiencia el más alto.

-Cierto.- Sonrió.- Bueno, pero cuando estés allí, a solas, con Granger, sin tu máquina-de-liberar-tensiones-Parkinson, no te la tires. Es mía.- Su mirada volvió a oscurecerse de deseo.

-Toda tuya. Nunca me acostaría con esa impura. No sé ni porqué lo dudas.-

-Cierto, de nuevo.-Miró unos segundos pensativamente al techo y luego suspiró.- Bueno, hasta pronto, Draco. Me voy a buscar a alguien que caliente mi cama esta noche y, posiblemente, toda la mañana también.-

Draco lo vio marcharse y dio un largo trago a la bebida que se había servido minutos atrás.

Iban a ser unos meses muy largos. Y todavía no habían comenzado.

Por de pronto iba a matar a la comadreja y al cararrajada por ir hablando por ahí sin permiso. Esos cabrones le habían montado una buena. Con lo que el odiaba tener que dar explicaciones a alguien. Menos a esa panda de idiotas que se creían alguien.

Levantó el vaso de whiskey de fuego y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo **

**Hermione's POV (Minutos antes de que Draco saliera del baño)**

Siempre había respetado muchísimo al Profesor Dumbledore. Siempre pensó que era uno de los mayores y más brillantes magos del mundo. Y, nunca, ni cuando mandó a Harry a tantas y tantas misiones suicida, pensó que había perdido el juicio, pensó que lo que hacía no tenía ningún sentido. Hasta esa mañana.

Puede que fuera porque esta vez era ella la que había sido mandada a la boca del lobo contra su voluntad. Puede que fuera por el brillo psicópata que vio durante un segundo en sus ojos al anunciar de forma divertida su "cursillo de invierno". O, simplemente, puede que fuera porque ella no era capaz de comprender cómo podía ser una decisión acertada mandarla a ella y a Malfoy a un pisito en Londres, para cooperar juntos en el mundo muggle sin matarse el uno al otro. Era inexplicable cómo se le había podido ocurrir semejante idea y además cómo los profesores le habían apoyado para que la llevara a cabo.

Pero, tras mucho pensar y pensar en ello, y ver que ya no había ninguna salida, se rindió a lo inevitable. Viviría con Malfoy tres meses y además tendría que intentar enseñarle al mismo tiempo que estudiaba todas sus clases.

Miró unos segundos al techo mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Agarró con más fuerza todos los libros de las asignaturas que había tenido ese día y los materiales de escritura, y suspiró.

Tres meses con Malfoy… Incluso podrían ser buenos… Si no fuera un narcisista, ególatra, prepotente, racista, capullo, niño-rico-mimado, gilipollas, egoísta, caprichoso, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

¡AH! Y no olvidemos mortífago y posible asesino.

La morena volvió a suspirar, hastiada. Susurró un "Como Nargles en Navidad" al retrato de la Señora Gorda y entró con paso desanimado en su sala común. Allí estaban Ginny y Neville estudiando para su examen de Artimancia en una mesa un poco apartada, Seamus y Dean hablando alegremente sobre el último partido de Quidditch en el que las "Holyhead Harpies" habían vencido de forma aplastante al equipo irlandés "Kenmare Kestrels"; Parvati y Lavender tumbadas en un sofá leyendo e último número de "Corazón de Bruja" y riéndose tontamente cada vez que pasaban una página; y, cómo no, Harry y Ron, en vez de estudiar para su examen de Pociones, perdían el tiempo echando una partida tras otra de ajedrez mágico.

Y luego, como siempre, a última hora quién tendría que ayudarles: Ella.

Dios, ¿algún día madurarían esos dos?

Hermione sonrió con ese pensamiento mientras caminaba hacia ellos con un poco más de energía para hacer frente a lo que se avecinaba. Porque sí, Ron y Harry podían ser cualquier cosa, pero con ella tenían una especie de sobreprotección de hermano mayor que a veces resultaba demasiado agobiante.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y la retuvo en sus pulmones. Luego, habló:

-Harry, Ron, me voy mañana de viaje.- Ambos giraron la cabeza instantáneamente hacia ella como con un resorte.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?- El primero en gritar fue Ron. En su cara podía leerse ya la angustia por el examen de Pociones que acababa de recordar a causa de la posible incapacidad de Hermione para ayudarlo prepararlo.

-Dumbledore me ha incluido en un curso de invierno.- Continuó insegura.- Voy a hacer de tutora, y por eso tengo que pasar este trimestre en el Londres muggle.- Los dos abrieron tanto la boca que les podría haber cabido un puño dentro.- Estudiaré y viviré allí durante tres meses.- Y cuando parecía que, o bien estallaban en gritos de quejas, o bien en llanto y súplicas para que no se marchara; Hermione intentó arreglarlo… Un poco.- Pero no os preocupéis. Solo serán unos meses. Nos veremos el próximo curso. ¡Y en Navidad me acercaré a la Madriguera como todos los años!- Pero sus ánimos fingidos no surtían efecto, sus caras seguían con los ceños fruncidos y un cabreo más que evidente.

-¿Y por qué tienes que hacer eso, Herms?- Le preguntó ya más calmado Harry.

-Son tareas para subir la puntuación de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., y además, Dumbledore en persona me lo pidió…- Razonó la chica, intentando convencerse a sí misma más que a sus amigos.

-Bueno, si Dumbledore te lo pidió expresamente será por algo. Todo lo que hace tiene algún sentido. Pero sabes que te echaremos mucho de menos. Todo el tiempo que no pases aquí será tiempo que no pasamos contigo en Hogwarts, y sabes que este colegio sin ti, no es lo mismo.- Le sonrió sincero El-niño-que-sobrevivió.

-Gracias, Harry. Yo también os echaré mucho en falta. Sobre todo cuando ese estúpido niñato engreído me…- Hermione estaba metida tanto en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba que no se dio ni cuenta de que estaba contado de más.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!- Volvió a chillar colérico el pelirrojo.- ¿¡QUÉ ESTÚPIDO NIÑATO ENGREÍDO!? ¿No te ibas sola, Herms?- Inquirió el Weasley cuando terminó de reclamar.

Mierda. Justo cuando creía que se había librado y que todo sería tranquilo hasta que sus amigos se enteraran (en el último segundo, claro), tuvo que abrir su enorme bocaza y largar información.

Y así, Hermione Granger, que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, enmudeció. Ella no estaba hecha para mentir, solo para seguir las normas al pie dela letra y ser una persona- maldijo internamente- Muy sincera. Así que no le quedaba otra salida.

-No. Debo ser la tutora de Malfoy.- Y aunque dijo estas palabras lo más bajo posible, sus amigos las escucharon y, segundos después también todos los que estaban de espectadores en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿¡MALFOY!?- Bueno, lo gritaron tan fuerte que quizá hasta Hagrid en su cabaña los había oído, y, por descontado, todo el colegio.

-¡¿Hermione, cómo has aceptado algo así?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Perdiste el juicio?!- Harry comenzó el interrogatorio, mas Ron no tardó ni un instante en apoyarle.

-¿¡EL HURÓN OXIGENADO!? ¿¡Estás bajo el influjo de algún hechizo!? ¡¿Poción?! ¡¿Maleficio?!- Continuó ya, desesperado.

Y así siguieron durante unos minutos hasta que la chica no aguantó más.

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- Ambos chicos se callaron abruptamente y la miraron fijamente esperando una explicación con sentido.- ¿¡Creéis que yo quiero irme con ese idiota racista a vivir en la misma casa e ir a los mismos sitios juntos por propia voluntad!? ¡Y por si queda alguna duda: NO! Le odio igual, o más que vosotros así que no vengáis a pedirme explicaciones cuando ni yo tengo la respuesta de la mayoría de ellas. Solo sé que el director me lo ha propuesto como una tarea a superar a mí. ¡Solo a mí! Y encima ganaré un montón de puntos que me vendrían muy bien para mis exámenes para el estupendo futuro que me gustaría tener solo por enseñarle a un idiota mimado y narcisista cosas que yo sé desde que llevaba pañales. Así que, perdonen si no les pedí permiso antes, Papá y Mamá; no creí que fuera una decisión suya.- Terminó observándoles con dureza.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Lavender y Parvati, a las que se veía a la legua que se morían a reventar por ser las primeras en preguntar por su futura estancia con Draco Malfoy.

Luego, Harry cambió su mirada por una de disculpa.

-Lo sentimos Herms. No quisimos decir eso. Pero ya sabes. Bueno… ¿ Malfoy? Es lo peor que podía haber pasado… Pero si de verdad quieres hacer esto y te viene bien… Nosotros te apoyaremos, ¿verdad, Ron?- El moreno le dio un codazo al ojiazul todavía un tanto reacio a aceptar semejante idea. Pero al final, cedió.

-Claro, Herms, tú siempre tienes razón, ¿no?- Y le regaló una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Pero comprenderás que vayamos a "hablar" antes con el hurón para dejarle unos puntos claros, ¿verdad Hermione?-Le sonrieron intentando aparentar bromear. - Bueno, nos vamos a por unos pasteles al Gran Comedor. He oído que los elfos domésticos de las cocinas han creado un nuevo sabor de pastel de calabaza.- La chica intentó ignorar el penúltimo comentario de Harry, y la fuerza con la que Ron agarraba su varita, por lo que cuando ambos chicos salieron con paso decidido de la sala, ni se dio la vuelta para despedirlos.

Pero tampoco es que tuviera tiempo, pues un milisegundo después de su salida, Lavender y Parvati se lanzaron sobre ella como alma que lleva el diablo. Seguidas por Ginny que como estaba un poco más lejos tardó un poco más.

-¡Hermione! ¿¡Cómo no nos lo habías contado!? ¿¡Malfoy!? ¿¡El Dios del Sexo?!- ¡¿Dios del Sexo?! Pensó horrorizada la Granger. ¿De dónde habían sacado eso esas dos, o tres, locas?

-Es verdad, Mione. Sabes que Malfoy no me gusta nada y mucho menos sabiendo que fue un mortífago y el papel que jugó en la Guerra pero… Es bastante atractivo, ¿no será peligroso?- Miraba a Ginny como si le hubieran salido cinco ojos más y se hubiera puesto verde. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Es que esas dos le habían lavado el cerebro?

-Ginny, no sé cómo puedes decir eso. Claro que será peligroso, pero no porque pueda tener alguna relación con él, lo que sería completamente imposible, sino porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, es un racista y,- pocas veces reconocería eso en voz alta, debido a su gran orgullo- hay algo en su mirada y su forma de actuar que… Da miedo.- Todas la miraron intrigadas.- Ha pasado de ser un niñato insufrible que se metía con todo el mundo a parecer un hombre frío y calculador…-

-Sí, esa es la parte importante: "Hombre". Tú misma lo has dicho; has notado que está "crecidito", ¿eh?- La miró inquisidora y pícaramente Parvati Patil.

-Eso, no nos vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Sabemos que te parece atractivo.- La apoyó su amiga del alma.- Vamos que está bueno.-Intentó aclarar cuando vio la cara de desconcierto de Hermione, creyendo que era porque no había entendido su comentario anterior.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Solo esperaba que Harry y Ron, solo hubieran dicho bobadas y no se metieran en líos. Pero ella realmente sabía que ellos no habían salido solo a tomar un tentempié en el Gran Comedor.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo **

**Draco's POV **

Draco andaba dando grandes zancadas hacia el Gran Comedor. Era el único sitio que aún no había registrado en busca de esos dos idiotas.

Y, justo antes de entrar, se encontró, frente con frente, con los que andaba buscando.

-¡Oh, qué bien, justo a quienes andaba buscando: Potty y Weasel! ¿Qué pasa imbéciles, no sabéis mantener a boca cerrada?- Insultó mordaz el rubio.

-¿¡De qué coño hablas Malfoy!?- Respondió Ron.

-¡Sí, explícate!- Harry y Ron ya le apuntaban con sendas varitas firmemente sujetas.

-¿¡Pues de qué va a ser!? ¡Del estúpido viaje con la asquerosa sangresucia!- Las miradas de los miembros del Trío de Oro se endurecieron notablemente.- ¡No habéis tardado ni un segundo en contarlo por todo el colegio! ¿Qué pasa? Queréis que me la lleve lejos para no tener que volver a soportarle, ¿eh? Pues olvidadlo, eso no va a pasar. Me repugnan las impuras sabelotodo.- Un brillo maligno brilló en su mirada. Y, un instante después ya tenía a Ron encima y a Harry lanzando su primer _Expelliarmus._

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella, hurón de mierda!- Le gritaba el Weasley mientras le golpeaba a lo muggle.

Al mismo tiempo que intentaba librarse del pobretón desviaba con gran precisión los conjuros lanzados por El-niño-que-vivió-para-joderme-la-vida.

Ya se había quitado al pelirrojo de encima no sin que antes le hiciera un par de brechas en la cabeza y en la ceja, y llevaba desviados unos cinco_ Despulso, Reducto _y_ Desmaius _de Potter cuando llegaron corriendo McGonagall y el enano de Flitwick.

Los profesores pusieron fin a lo que quedaba de pelea y observaron el resultado de esta: Ron inconsciente tumbado en el suelo con un serio golpe en la cabeza y varios moretones por todo el cuerpo; Harry sujetándose un brazo que sangraba a chorreones por un _Rictusempra _de Malfoy que no le había dado tiempo a desviar y apuntando al rubio con decisión; y a Malfoy con varias rechas y cortes por el rostro, los nudillos sangrando, una pierna petrificada y un brazo también flácido, inutilizado.

Tras negar con la cabeza, Minerva levantó a Ron levitando y ordenó al resto que la siguieran a la enfermería.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo **

**Hermione's POV **

Unas horas después Madame Pomfrey terminaba de curar las heridas del último de sus pacientes cuando Hermione entró abriendo de un golpe las puertas, seguida de Ginny.

Miró a las únicas tres camas ocupadas de la enfermería y reprimió un gritó de frustración.

¡Su última noche en Hogwarts hasta dentro de tres meses y la pasaría en la enfermería cuidando a los dos idiotas de sus mejores amigos que no habían podido controlar su vena sobreprotectora!

Y suspiró por séptima vez ese día.

_¿En serio no esperabas algo como esto? No seas ingenua Hermione, era obvio._

Y ella no pudo más que asentir mentalmente a esa voz que chillaba por todos lados "Te lo dije", llamada conciencia.

…**...**

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo uno!**

**Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude por que intenten no ser muy malos conmigo, que es muy tarde y mañana tengo clase. Sniff…**

**Y ahora sí, me despido por un tiempo seguro que tardaré un poco en regresar. Las obligaciones regresan con el nuevo trimestre y yo tengo muchas. Tengo que aplicarme en mis estudios, así que, muchos besos. **

**¿Me dejarían un review?**

**Nos leemos en cuanto pueda. Os quiero mucho.**

**FairyBlanca.**


End file.
